pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Grassoline
Grassoline is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. It is unlocked after completing Gloomy Nights - Night 14. He collects the gasoline from cars, and then fills himself up. Each time a car goes by, he is filled by 7.5 nds. Clicking or Tapping on him makes him spray his gasoline, using 3 nds per second. He has a range of 3x2, and can therefore spray zombies in an area. Additionally, Mime Zombie cannot deflect his gasoline. He is only effective in Gloomy Nights, because there is no gassoline in other worlds. Origins His name is a portmanteau on grass and gasoline. Suburban Almanac Entry Grassoline Grassoline collects gasoline from cars, and can then spray it onto zombies when clicked/tapped by the player. Damage: Huge Toughness: Typical Despite their differences in eco-friendly usage, Solar Panel and he are still the best of friends. Cost: 200 Recharge: Mediocre Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with plant food, Grassoline sprays lots of gasoline in a 5x3 area, dealing a total of 25 nds. Costumed Grassoline's gasoline now stuns zombies for 2 seconds. Level upgrade Level upgrade Strategies Grassoline is a good plant for the later levels in Gloomy Nights, with the larger amounts of cars driving by. He deals lots of damage to a decent group of zombies. He is recommended to be planted in the right side of the lawn, due to his short range. Almanac Entry Gallery Grassoline3.png|Grassoline in the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Grassoline.png|HD Grassoline. Grassoline Seed.png|Grassoline's Seed Packet. Grassoline Seed Mobile.png|Grassoline's Seed Packet on mobile versions. Grassoline Unlocked.png|Grassoline being unlocked by the player. Grassoline Almanac.png|The Alamac Entry Icon for Grassoline grasline.png|A Zoom-In of Grassoline on the Gloomy Nights Part 2 Revealed! poster (The poster is revealed once Part 2 was realeased into the App Store) Old Grassoline2.png|Grassoline's concept back when it was called Gasobean. Trivia *He is the second plant to be based on grass, the first being Grass. *He was originally going to be called Gasobean, and had the design of a bean. This is why his concept art vaguely resembles a terrible looking bean. *When 2 or more Grassolines are planted, they will suck up the equivalent fraction of gasoline from the car depending on how many Grassolines are out there. (2 Grassolines get half, 3 each get a third, 4 each get a fourth, and so on.) *When a Grassoline is overfull (For example, getting 3/4 then suddenly getting 1/3) I will make a oil spill on it's tile, that lasts 1 minute after it is eaten. It slows zombies down when they walk on it. If there is more than one over fill the gas still acts the same and does not add up. If a Grassoline is planted on the tile that has gas on it, the gas will stay there until the Grassoline dies and does not last another minute in less the Grassoline that is planted over fills. *When 2 cars pass by, the Grassoline can get hurt by the gas. See Also *Grass *Tap to fire plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Gloomy Nights Category:Gloomy Nights obtained plants Category:Tap to fire Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Close range plants